This time
by Azalea Ryuzaki
Summary: Dulu, Kakashi berpikir keputusannya untuk menjadi wali Hinata adalah keputusan yg tepat. Kini, ia harus berpikir ulang saat libidonya mulai mengambil alih kewarasannya. Warning inside. HIATUS.
1. Chapter 1

** THIS TIME**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: KAKAHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, IDE PASARAN, DLL.**

**JUST ADULT ONLY,**

**KIDS DON'T READ.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Kakashi memasuki rumahnya, yang malam ini tampak sepi, dengan perasaan lelah. Waktu sudah menunjukan hampir tengah malam, jadi wajar saja jika tidak ada yang menyambutnya.

Tanpa membuang waktu, ia melangkahkan kakinya menuju dapur tempat ia berharap bisa menenangkan diri dengan segelas sake untuk mengusir rasa penatnya.

Pikirannya masih tertuju pada pembicaraannya siang tadi dengan Kurenai, rekan kerjanya sesama pengajar di Konoha High School, yang kalau boleh jujur, cukup menguras energi.

Bukan obrolannya yang membuatnya mengeluh, tapi topik pembicaraannya yang membuatnya jengah.

Untuk kesekian kalinya Kurenai sensei kembali memojokkan dirinya dengan topik pembicaraan yang sama dan paling di hindari Kakashi.

Hinata.

Gadis manis yang sudah sejak lima tahun yang lalu menjadi anak angkatnya, dan sialnya, juga merupakan murid kesayangan Kurenai.

Sampai saat ini pun Kakashi tidak habis pikir kenapa perempuan menyebalkan itu tidak pernah rela Kakashi yang menjadi wali Hinata.

Memang apa yang salah dengannya?

Ia hanya lelaki yang terlalu sibuk menikmati hidup, malas bersosialisasi dengan tetangga dan mempunyai moto hidup yang tidak pernah dilanggarnya sejak lahir, yaitu: seorang Kakashi tidak suka mengganggu dan di ganggu.

Sederhananya, ia hanyalah lelaki normal biasa yang menginginkan kehidupan biasa.

Simple.

Walaupun semua orang lebih mengenalnya sebagai lelaki acuh dan sangat tidak menghargai waktu, mengingat ia yang selalu datang terlambat. Namun ia cukup percaya diri untuk menyebut dirinya seorang pria yang bertanggung jawab. Terbukti hingga detik ini, tidak ada keluhan yang terucap dari mulut putri angkatnya.

Lalu kenapa Kurenai terus mencapnya sebagai penghancur masa depan?

Ia tidak separah itu, kan?

Ya, kan?!

Pikirannya yang mulai melantur, tanpa sadar malah membawa langkahnya menuju kamar di ujung koridor, bukan dapur yang menjadi tujuan pertamanya. Pintu kamar itu sedikit terbuka, menimbulkan celah yang membuat Kakashi dapat dengan mudah melihat suasana kamar yang didominasi warna violet muda.

Sekaligus membuat pria itu leluasa melihat sosok gadis manis yang tengah meringkuk di ranjang. Tampak lelap dalam tidurnya.

Kakashi mendekati tempat tidur dengan langkah perlahan, agar kehadirannya tidak di sadari Hinata hingga bisa membangunkan sang gadis. Dengan evaluasi menyeluruh, ia mengamati sosok yang membuatnya kembali mendapat kemurkaan seorang Kurenai.

'Hinata sudah dewasa sekarang, ia membutuhkan figur seorang wanita di sampingnya. Bukan lelaki yang hobi baca buku mesum!'

Ucapan Kurenai siang itu terngiang lagi di kepalanya dan membuatnya kembali merasa kesal.

Hinata memang sudah besar, Kakashi tidak akan memungkiri hal itu. Namun ia merasa kata dewasa terlalu berlebihan untuk disandang gadis berusia 16 tahun. Dibandingkan dewasa, Hinata lebih pantas disebut remaja.

Benar… Kurenai terlalu mendramatisir sesuatu.

Seperti biasa.

Tatapannya kini tertuju pada kaki jenjang putri angkatnya yang masih terlelap tanpa pertahanan. Selimut yang seharusnya menutupi tubuh gadis itu teronggok tak berguna di kaki tempat tidur. Membuat Kakashi leluasa mengamati tubuh gadis didepannya.

'Ya, Hinatanya memang sudah besar.' Bisiknya dalam hati. Jemarinya menelusuri paha mulus yang terpampang jelas dihadapannya.

Kaki yang terasa halus dan menggugah ini jelas bukan milik anak-anak.

Dan entah setan apa yang merasuki kepalanya. Bukannya berhenti, Kakashi justru makin berani menelusuri tubuh gadis itu. Berawal dari paha kemudian naik ke pinggang dan berakhir di payudara berisi yang membuat libido Kakashi naik.

'Gadis kecilnya jelas telah tumbuh dengan baik.' Gumamnya lagi, saat tangannya masih sibuk meremas payudara Hinata dengan lebih kuat, membuat gadis itu sedikit bergerak dalam tidurnya karena merasa terganggu.

Kakashi baru tersadar dari aksinya saat pendengarannya menangkap lenguhan lirih yang keluar dari bibir gadis itu, gadis yang merupakan putri angkatnya.

Ia segera angkat kaki dari kamar itu sebelum libidonya kembali mengambil alih.

.

.

$(*_*)$

.

"Pa-pagi, otou-san." Sapa Hinata saat Kakashi muncul untuk bergabung dengannya di meja makan. Sapaan Hinata dibalas Kakashi dengan gumaman seadanya, karena entah kenapa lelaki itu kembali memusatkan perhatiannya pada payudara gadis itu. Payudara yang semalam sukses disentuh Kakashi, kini tertutup sempurna oleh seragam, yang menurutnya, kebesaran.

Dan sangat di sayangkan tubuh dengan lekukan seindah itu harus tersembunyi.

Hinata yang risih dengan pandangan ayah angkatnya yang tak biasa, memilih segera mendudukan dirinya dikursi yang bersebrangan dengan pria itu, membuat Kakashi segera menghentikan pikiran kotornya yang mulai aktif.

"Hinata.." Panggil Kakashi dengan sedikit ragu.

"Y-ya"

"Bagaimana pendapatmu tentang… ibu?"

"E-eh?"

"Kurenai-sensei menyarankanku untuk mencari ibu untukmu." ujar Kakashi akhirnya, mengabaikan ekspresi kaget dan bingung gadis mungil itu. Ia tidak bisa lebih lama lagi menyimpan topik ini kan? Kurenai bisa dengan mudah membunuhnya jika ia kembali menutupi hal ini dari Hinata. Setidaknya Hinata selalu membelanya jika guru kesayangannya itu kembali mendesak Kakashi.

Entah kenapa, Kakashi merasa perempuan dari neraka itu lebih suka menyiksanya daripada membiarkan Kakashi hidup tenang.

'Apa itu motto hidupnya? Mengusik Kakashi?

"Ba-bagiku otou-san sudah cukup." Gumam Hinata saat mereka terdiam cukup lama. Kakashi yang terus menatap gadis itu ragu membuat Hinata kembali meneruskan ucapannya dengan lebih yakin.

"Aku tidak butuh ibu."

.

.

.

(*.*)#

.

.

.

Malam itu Kakashi terbangun dengan napas terengah-engah. Ada sesuatu yang menyentuh tubuhnya dan hal itu membuatnya…gelisah.

Saat ia melihat kebawah, putri angkatnya, Hinata, tengah tersenyum manis sembari membelai perutnya lembut.

Sentuhan yang membuat Kakashi terbangun sepenuhnya.

Beberapa saat kemudian, Kakashi kembali tersentak saat jemari rapuh itu beralih membelai kejantanannya yang mulai menegang.

Dengan pikiran masih berkabut, Kakashi mencoba mengulurkan tangan untuk menghentikan Hinata yang duduk dengan santai di lututnya. Namun tangannya justru berbalik mencengkram paha gadis itu erat, saat Hinata dengan berani memijat ujung tonjolan yang nampak jelas di balik celananya. Membuat Kakashi makin tersiksa. Tubuhnya gemetar dengan rahang terkatup rapat akibat ransangan yang dilancarkan tanpa henti itu.

Melihat Kakashi yang diam dibawahnya, membuat Hinata makin berani. Ia meraih keatas dan menarik turun resleting celana dari lelaki yang masih berusaha mengendalikan diri itu, kemudian kembali mengulurkan tangan ke dalamnya dan menarik benda yang sejak tadi tampak mengeras itu bebas.

Kedua tangan Kakashi beralih ke pinggang Hinata ketika gadis itu menurunkan tubuhnya. Pengendalian diri Kakashi tidak cukup kuat untuk menghalau rasa nikmat saat Hinata menjulurkan lidah dan menyentuhkannya keujung kejantanannya dengan gerakan ringan. Sebelum dengan berani memasukkannya kadalam mulut dan menghisapnya kuat. Perbuatannya itu makin membuat Kakashi mengerang keras.

Tidak tahan dengan godaan itu, Kakashi bangkit dan menggulingkan tubuh gadis yang berada diatasnya.

Kini, posisi mereka berbalik.

Kakashi yang berada diatas.

Dan ia yang akan mengendalikan permainan.

Hinata tampak pasrah saat Kakashi membuka kancing piayamanya dengan paksa, gadis itu bahkan tidak keberatan lelaki itu menelanjanginya. Membuat Kakashi makin tidak bisa mengendalikan hasratnya.

Dengan kasar ia meraih kedua payudara Hinata yang kini bebas tanpa kekangan bra dan meremasnya kuat. Ia bisa mendengar Hinata menjerit, namun mengingat libidonya yang kini memuncak akibat perbuatan gadis itu, ia memilih mengabaikannya.

Hinata kembali menjerit saat bibir Kakashi menggantikan tangannya. Ia masih menjerit ketika Kakashi menggigit putingnya yang menegang dengan pelan. Namun jeritan itu berubah memekakan telinga yang membuat Kakashi terpaksa berhenti.

Saat ia mengangkat kepalanya, apa yang terjadi membuatnya tercengang.

Tidak ada Hinata.

Jam weker yang terus meraung beberapa saat lalu, kini tergeletak dengan bentuk berantakan saat Kakashi melemparnya dengan sekuat tenaga. Lelaki itu masih tampak terguncang saat menyadari bahwa apa yang dialaminya barusan adalah mimpi erotis yang…sejujurnya…menyakitkan.

Sialan!

Ia belum terpuaskan!

Setidaknya biarkan ia selesai!

Tidak adil!

Rutuknya dalam hati saat kejantanannya terasa sempit di balik celana piyamanya.

Ia harus segera ke kamar mandi!

.

.

.

Kini, saat ia sudah tenang, ia pikir tawaran kencan bersama Anko sensei terasa patut di pertimbangkan.

Kakashi memerlukan sosok yang mampu mengalihkan gairahnya yang mulai tak terkendali dari tubuh sang putri angkat.

Dalam hati ia terus mengutuk Hiashi Hyuuga, lelaki kurang ajar yang memercayakan putri kesayangannya pada Kakashi, pria normal dengan kebutuhan mendasar.

Apa si tua bangka itu tidak memperhitungkan Kakashi sebagai pria dengan gairah tinggi?

Brengsek!

ia butuh pelampiasan!

.

.

.

(*.*)#

.

.

.

author notes:

otak mesum kumat lagi…gkgkgk

panggilan alam emang sulit ditolak….

need some advice for next chap.

jaa.

review please.


	2. Chapter 2

** THIS TIME**

**DISCLAMER : MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**STORY BY AZALEA RYUZAKI**

**PAIR: KAKAHINA**

**RATED : M **

**WARNING: AU, OOC, BANYAK TYPO, BAHASA ANCUR, PLOT BERANTAKAN, IDE PASARAN, DLL.**

**JUST ADULT ONLY,**

**KIDS DON'T READ.**

**DON'T LIKE DON'T READ**

.

.

.

Hari baru, kisah baru.

Itulah yang menjadi prinsip Kakashi hari ini. Pengalamannya tadi malam, yang cukup menguras emosi dan mengguncang jiwa, membuatnya mawas diri.

Sedikit.

Dengan nomor telepon Anko sensei yang terselip di saku celananya, ia merasa…aman. Setidaknya, jika libidonya mulai sulit dikendalikan lagi, ada yang bisa mengalihkan nafsunya kali ini.

Saat Kakashi telah berada di dapur, Hinata seperti biasa, sudah menantinya dengan sarapan yang telah siap di atas meja. Melihat sikap tenang gadis manis itu, membuat Kakashi kembali menghela napas pasrah.

Kemarin memang hanya mimpi.

"Se-selamat pagi, otou-san." Sapa Hinata dengan terbata yang kembali dibalas Kakashi dengan gumaman seadanya. Hinata tampaknya tak keberatan dengan sikap acuh lelaki itu, karena beberapa saat kemudian, gadis itu tampak sibuk menyantap sarapannya. Tidak menyadari sedikitpun tatapan tersiksa dari ayah angkatnya.

.

.

.

Sekolah tak pernah terasa menyiksa seperti saat ini.

Kelas yang ribut dan pelajaran membosankan yang harus diajarkannya pada murid menyebalkan tak tahu diri, membuat Kakashi merasa patah semangat.

Akhir-akhir ini, jadwal mengajarnya memang semakin padat menjelang ujian, banyaknya kelas-kelas tambahan dan tugas yang menumpuk, benar-benar menyita waktu luangnya.

Waktu membaca buku favoritnya!

"Sensei!" Panggil Sakura saat ia tengah bersiap meninggalkan kelas. Gadis yang terkenal akan kecerdasannya itu lantas menghampiri Kakashi yang tampak memberengut tak suka.

"Ada yang ingin ku tanyakan." Ucap Sakura manis sembari membuka buku catatannya. Ia sama sekali tidak mempedulikan raut tidak suka dari lelaki yang di panggilnya sensei itu.

Dengan malas Kakashi meletakan tumpukan bukunya ke atas meja dan mulai memusatkan konsentrasi pada apa yang ingin di tanyakan muridnya.

Sakura mungkin gadis cantik yang bisa memikat siapa pun dengan pesonanya, Kakashi tidak akan meragukan hal itu jika saja tangannya tidak mempunyai keinginan tak terbatas untuk mencekik leher gadis berambut merah muda itu.

Apa gadis ini tidak menyadari ia telah membuang waktu Kakashi yang sangat berharga?

Saat ini seharusnya Kakashi sudah berada di ruang guru.

Menyantap bekal makan siang yang lezat buatan Hinata sembari bercengkrama dengan sensei lain.

Setelah itu membuat janji kencan dengan Anko sensei, atau merayu Shizune di ruang kesehatan sambil membaca buku favoritnya dengan santai.

Mungkin juga ia akan kembali terlibat pertarungan konyol melawan Gai sensei, lelaki nyentrik yang dengan sepihak menganggap Kakashi sebagai rivalnya.

Atau perdebatan sengit lain dengan Kurenai.

Lihat.

Kakashi sangat sibuk!

Tak adakah yang menyadarinya?

Saat Kakashi masih sibuk mengeluh, perhatiannya teralih pada sosok gadis berambut indigo yang telah dengan sukses membuatnya kalang kabut beberapa malam terakhir. Wajahnya yang merona memang sudah menjadi santapan sehari-hari, tapi apa yang membuat gadis itu meronalah yang membuat Kakashi kesal setengah mati.

Naruto.

'Apa bagusnya bocah tengil itu.' Batin Kakashi kesal sembari melakukan pengamatan singkat terhadap murid paling berisik di kelasnya itu.

**Hasil evaluasi singkat Namikaze Naruto.**

Nama : Namikaze Naruto

Lahir: 10 oktober

Usia: 16 tahun

Tinggi: 166 cm atau sekitar 5.4 kaki

Berat: 50,9 kg

Golongan darah: B

(data ini di ambil saat pemeriksaan kesehatan seminggu yang lalu.)

Orang tua:

Ayah: Namikaze Minato

Ibu: Namikaze Kushina (dulu Uzumaki)

Kelebihan: Dipertanyakan.

Kekurangan: Segala hal, segala bidang.

Kesimpulan: Tidak bisa di harapkan.

Kakashi kembali mendesah frustasi setelah analisa singkatnya selesai. Hinata harusnya bisa memilih lelaki yang bisa membuatnya bahagia. Bukan malah terpesona pada bocah biang onar tak berguna itu.

Gadis itu lebih pantas bersama lelaki yang lebih tua dan dewasa, dengan tinggi 181 cm, lahir di bulan September tanggal 15, berusia 29 tahun dan bergolongan darah O, memiliki rambut putih keperakan dan sedikit misterius.

Ini hanya contoh.

Kakashi sama sekali tidak mengacu pada dirinya sendiri.

Sungguh!

Intinya, Hinata bisa mendapatkan lelaki yang jauh lebih baik jika saja gadis itu terbuka pada sekelilingnya.

"Persetan." Bisik Kakashi geram.

"A-apa?" Tanya Sakura kaget mendengar sumpah serapah yang terlontar dari mulut gurunya itu. Jelas Kakashi melupakan keberadaan Sakura ketika ia mengumpat dengan lantang.

"Uuummm…" Gumam Kakashi salah tingkah, yang makin membuat Sakura curiga. "Apa yang sedang kita bicarakan?"

.

.

.

Lelah.

Kakashi sangat kelelahan.

Pikirannya masih terasa penat, bahkan setelah acara introgasi merepotkan yang dilancarkan Sakura selesai.

Ia ingin segera sampai rumah dan berendam dalam air hangat sepuasnya, kemudian makan malam dan tidur.

Tapi tampaknya hal itu harus menunggu ketika Kakashi melihat, gadis itu, Hinata, hendak menyebrang jalan bersama temannya tanpa menyadari mobil yang melaju kencang dari arah tikungan.

Semua tampak seperti dalam gerak lambat saat Kakashi berlari secepat mungkin dan meraih tubuh mungil itu ke dalam pelukannya, kemudian menyentakan tubuhnya ke tanah.

Jeritan dan teriakan dari orang-orang yang tiba-tiba mengerumuni mereka luput dari perhatian Kakashi, ketika pria itu merasakan sengatan rasa sakit di bahu kanannya.

Tubuhnya sakit dengan kepala yang terasa berkunang-kunang.

Dan hal berikutnya yang ia lihat hanyalah kegelapan.

.

.

.

Saat ini sudah hampir tengah malam, namun Hinata tetap tidak bisa memejamkan matanya.

Kilasan mengerikan saat bahu Kakashi terluka karena menyelamatkannya masih sangat jelas di kepalanya.

Ia merasa…bersalah.

Dengan hati-hati ia memutuskan bangkit dari tempat tidur dan berjalan menelusuri lantai kayu menuju kamar Kakashi. Saat itu pintunya sedikit terbuka sehingga memudahkan Hinata menyelinap masuk tanpa suara. Ia lalu mendekati tempat tidur di mana Kakashi tampak terlelap. Cahaya bulan yang nampak dari jendela membuat ruangan ini menjadi remang-remang. Membuatnya dapat mencapai tempat tidur tanpa tersandung.

Hinata dapat mendengar suara tarikan napas ayah angkatnya yang tenang dan dalam dari tempatnya saat ini. Dan bersyukur pria itu dapat tidur nyenyak walaupun bahunya terluka dan sedikit demam.

Hinata kemudian menyingkirkan kain yang menempel di kening Kakashi dan menyentuhnya lembut.

'Tidak panas,' batinnya lega. 'Hanya agak hangat.'

Saat Hinata melepas tangannya dari kening Kakashi, saat itu pulalah pria itu terbangun dengan napas tersentak.

"Hinata?" Tanyanya dengan nada mengantuk. "Apa yang sedang kau lakukan?"

" A-aku datang.. untuk melihat..ka-kalau..." Gumamnya tak jelas, dan terdiam menyadari betapa bodohnya ia.

Saat Hinata hendak berbalik meninggalkannya, Kakashi dengan sigap mencengkram lengan gadis itu dan menariknya dengan kasar kearahnya, yang membuat tubuh Hinata menindih tubuh keras Kakashi.

Hinata yang masih terpaku, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, dan hanya bisa terdiam ketika Kakashi meletakkan tangannya di belakang kepala gadis itu dan menariknya pelan hingga bibir mereka bersentuhan dalam ciuman kasar dan penuh gairah.

Merasa tak ada perlawanan, lelaki itu kemudian meneroboskan lidahnya di bibir Hinata yang terbuka, menjelajahi setiap sudut, memenuhinya. Daya maskulin itu, yang Hinata rasakan di kulitnya terasa sangat luar biasa. Terlalu banyak sensasi yang ia rasakan dalam satu waktu...

Bibir Kakashi yang terus menggoda, tangannya yang kasar, dan otot-otot tubuhnya yang keras. Membuat hinata merasa kelabakan.

Semua terasa berputar saat Kakashi menggulingkan tubuhnya dan menindihnya di tempat tidur. Ciumannya melembut dan terasa manis kali ini, saat lelaki itu melibatkan bibir, gigi dan lidahnya.

Merasa terkejut, Hinata memeluk leher Kakashi tanpa sengaja menyentuh perban yang membalut bahunya. Pria itu terus bergerak di atasnya, besar dan gelap, menciumnya seakan itu hal terakhir yang ia inginkan.

Jemari kasar Kakashi menyentuh bagian atas piyama Hinata yang kini telah terbaring pasrah, bergelut dengan kancing-kancing kecil dengan tidak sabaran. Setelah beberapa saat, terdengar geraman frustasi sebelum tangan yang kasar itu menarik piyamanya keatas, memperlihatkan payudara telanjang yang membuatnya gila.

Kakashi yang sudah kehilangan kesabaran menggenggam dua bukit kembar itu dengan kuat hingga ia bisa mendengar Hinata menjerit kaget. namun jeritan gadis itu segera di bungkam dalam ciuman panas dan dalam.

Perlahan bibir Kakashi meninggalkan bibir manis gadis itu, kemudian menelusuri rahang dan lehernya perlahan. Jemarinya masih memijat kedua payudara Hinata dengan lembut sebelum bibirnya ikut serta, mencium dan menyesap putingnya disertai gigitan-gigitan kecil yang membuat Hinata mendesah nikmat.

Setelah puas, Kakashi kemudian kembali mencium bibir gadis itu dengan lapar, membuat napas Hinata kembali tercekat, sebelum akhirnya membalas dengan rasa yang sama.

Tubuh mereka yang saling melekat, terasa begitu tepat, begitu nikmat, dan hal itu yang membuat Hinata ketakutan.

"Tidak." Ujarnya saat jemari Kakashi menyusup ke balik celana dalamnya. "Tunggu, kumohon..." Saat hendak mendorong lelaki itu untuk menghentikan aksinya, tangannya tak sengaja menyentuh luka di bahu Kakashi dengan keras.

Membuat lelaki itu langsung tersungkur mundur.

"O-otou-san." Bisiknya cemas seraya bangkit dari tempat tidur "Go-gomen, a-apakah aku menyakitimu? Apa yang bisa..."

"Pergi."

"Y-ya, tapi..."

"Sekarang, Hinata." Desisnya rendah, dengan nada mengancam. "Atau.. kembali kemari dan biarkan aku menyelesaikannya."

Hinata langsung kabur tanpa pikir panjang.

.

.

.

Kakashi berbaring dengan tatapan nyalang.

Kacau.

Ini nyata.

Ia tidak sedang bermimpi kali ini.

Kemarin, ia berpikir mimpi erotis termasuk dalam kategori buruk, sekarang… ia mengerti arti rasa sakit sesungguhnya. Impian jauh lebih menyenangkan jika hal itu berhubungan dengan bagian tubuh tertentu, yang entah kenapa saat ini sulit sekali di tenangkan.

Baiklah…yang harus dilakukannya saat ini adalah mencoba rileks.

Simple.

Hanya menarik napas dalam lewat hidung, dan menghembuskannya perlahan lewat mulut.

Fokus.

Jangan memikirkan apapun lagi, termasuk tubuh menakjubkan putri angkatmu.

Kosongkan pikiran.

Tidak ada bibir ranum untuk di cium, atau payudara yang tampak membusung.

Atau perasaan menyenangkan ketika tangan kasarnya berhasil meremas gumpalan daging lembut itu dengan kuat.

Mendengar desahan yang keluar dari bibir mungil Hinata,

Dan kaki jenjang yang melingkari pinggangnya erat, membuat kejantanannya menyentuh tempat yang tepat.

Atau rasa puas, saat ia berhasil menyusupkan jemarinya di balik celana dalam gadis itu.

Atau aroma lavender yang menggelitik penciumannya saat bibirnya menghisap puncak payudara yang menegang. atau…

Tidak!

Fokus Kakashi…Fokus!

Tarik napas dalam dan…

.

.

5 menit kemudian…

.

.

AARRGGHH…

Tidak berhasil brengsek!

.

.

.

?(-.-)?

.

.

.

Keesokan harinya, Kakashi turun ke meja makan dengan tampang kusut.

Selama 2 jam penuh ia menghabiskan waktunya di kamar mandi pada tengah malam dengan guyuran air dingin. Namun tangannya yang kaku akibat bahu yang cedera membuat kegiatan itu makin menyiksa.

Dan sekarang… ia merasa tidak enak badan.

'Sepertinya masuk angin.' Batinnya pasrah.

Hinata tampak salah tingkah saat Kakashi menginjakan kakinya di dapur untuk sarapan. Wajahnya yang biasa merona kini tampak merah padam ketika Kakashi duduk di hadapan gadis itu dan mulai menyantap sarapannya dengan tenang.

"Aku tidak akan minta maaf." Ujar Kakashi pada hinata yang kini menundukan kepalanya makin dalam.

"A-apa?"

"Itu hal yang akan terjadi jika kau memasuki kamar laki-laki di malam hari, Hinata."

"Go-gomen." Gumam Hinata takut-takut. Tubuhnya yang gemetar membuat Kakashi tidak tega menyudutkannya lagi lebih jauh, sehingga ia memilih untuk membungkam mulutnya rapat-rapat.

"A-apa aku menyakitimu?" Tanya Hinata lirih, sepertinya masih takut akan reaksi lelaki di hadapannya.

"Setelah kau meninggalkanku sendiri, memang terasa menyakitkan." Jawab Kakashi tenang. "Tapi aku bisa mengatasinya."

"A-apa tidak lebih baik menaruh es di atasnya?" Tanya Hinata lagi, kali ini menatap Kakashi dengan kecemasan yang kentara.

"Menaruh es di…ah…kita sedang membicarakan bahuku, ya." Ucap Kakashi setengah tak percaya. Ia sedikit merasa kecewa karena bahunya yang pertama di pedulikan gadis itu, bukan kelelakiannya.

"Te-tentu saja kita sedang membicarakan bahumu, otou-san. Apa lagi?"

"Hinata…" Ucap Kakashi sedikit putus asa. "Saat lelaki tidak terpuaskan, mereka akan merasa sakit di daerah tertentu.

"Dimana?"Tanya hinata lagi dengan bingung yang justru makin memperparah keadaan.

Kami-sama….

Sepanjang hidupnya, Kakashi tidak pernah mengalami perpaduan membingungkan antara heran dan kasihan.

Ia heran mengapa Kami-sama begitu senang mempermainkannya.

Ayolah.

Kenapa ia harus mengalami hal ini?!

.

.

tbc

.

.

author notes:

jaringan lemah nyebelinnnnn…

**special thanks for:**

**Moofstar, Noal Hoshino, Aira uchiha, Nivellia Neil, giant-hime, livylaval, IndigOnix, Echi Richi, yusagie, Reviewer ngantuk, paying biru, jump-an, agustine, Guest, pitalica, Yui, yani, Syura Azhurasyuchi, Guest, harukachin, Guest.**

terimakasih atas semua saran dan dukungannya.

love read your review…so much.

maaf gak bisa comment satu-satu, jaringan seret.

gomenasai ne minna-san.

review lagi yaaaa.

lea tungguuuu…

btw, lea memutuskan hiatus selama bulan ramadhan.

jaa.


End file.
